Tommorows Child
by mandragoran
Summary: While vacationing, a space ship crashes and the mice meet Some very unusual relatives.


Title: The Ties that Bind  
  
Author: Mandragoran  
  
Rating: R (For violence)  
  
Disclaimer: The Bikermice do not belong to me, they belong to other people other then me...the other mice characters belong to me though...please ask permission before using them...thanks  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
  
  
Looking down at the little mouse in her arms one more time, she brushed  
  
her lips across his forehead. He stirred in his sleep but didn't wake up.  
  
"Come with us." The human male before her pleeded.  
  
The mouse shook her head. "I can't!" She brushed her sandy hair out of  
  
her face. "He's track us BOTH down...this is the only way."  
  
The human gathered the tiny tot into his arms."Nadine will look after  
  
him-" He smiles faintly "I just might have to give up this line of work soon."  
  
The martian female smiled "You and Nadine have been wanting a baby for  
  
a long time...."  
  
"I never thought we'd ever be free of those slavers." He looks down at  
  
her "We owe you so much."  
  
Her eyes sparkled with tears. "Just keep him safe, that will be payment  
  
enough." She turned her head back towards the house "I have to go...he'll be  
  
waking up soon."  
  
The male frowned "He'll be furious when he finds out that you did this."  
  
Her chin raised a notch. "I don't care...it was worth it."  
  
Careful of the sleeping toddler in his arms, he reached forward and  
  
huged her. "Goodbye, I'll keep him safe for you...both of us will."  
  
She smiled sadly, tears cresting over her face "I know you will..."  
  
He releaced her and then as silently as he came, he sliped back into  
  
the shadows.  
  
"Goodbye little one-" She whispered softly "I love you Fury."  
  
  
  
"Fury? Starship Overdrive to Fury...come in Fury..."  
  
Fury winced as the person gave a sharp yank to his tail.  
  
"You asleep under there Fuzzball?"  
  
Fury squirmed back out from under the consule and gives him a wan smile  
  
"If I was, it was only because your constant babbling had put me to sleep."  
  
"Haha. Everyone's a comidian."  
  
"What do you want Mat?" Fury asked raising up on one elbow. "I'm trying  
  
to patch the stabilizers together...again."  
  
"Never fear! Maties here!" He grined "Yours Truely just got back from  
  
the Crossroads bar up the street."  
  
Fury perked up at that. "A job?"  
  
Mat noded "Seems some Plutarkian named Laurance Limburger is looking  
  
for someone to 'aquire' a shipment of weapons..."  
  
Fury gave him a less then thrilled expression.  
  
"And the fees negotiable." Mat finished in a sing-song voice.  
  
A slow smile spread across Furys face. "Hmmm...Plutarkian gold gills  
  
are fetching a good price these days..."  
  
Mat picked up a peice of metal and threw it back down again. "We could  
  
fix this hunk-a-junk good this time."  
  
"Hey!" Fury said defencivly "She is NOT a hunk-a-junk...she may be a  
  
little worn around the edges, but she can outrun ANY bounty hunter ship."  
  
Mat grinned at him "Not at the moment..."  
  
Fury sighed "You got a point." Fury bent to his work, squirming himself  
  
under the consule. "Contact him." Came the muffled order "Well see how much  
  
he's willing to pay before we actually take the job."  
  
"Aye Aye Captain." Mat smirked and went to contact somebody named Dr.  
  
Carbunckle.  
  
  
  
The sparkling of the transproter slowly disapeared and Fury and Mat  
  
steped out into a large office.  
  
A huge man seated behind a desk groaned "Not another mouse!"  
  
The shorter...umm..human? hissed.  
  
"But, your chunky cheeeezzeeenessss.*gasp* Thiz izz Captain Fury...one  
  
of the BEZT smugglers in the galazy!"  
  
Fury kept his smug smile plastered on. God that things voice was like  
  
fingernails on a chaulkboard!  
  
"Well then, in that case..." The man behind the desk rose. "Greetings  
  
my dear Captain Fury!" He gave a glance at Mat but dissmissed the older man.  
  
"Hopefully you'll be able to render me more assistance then these oranatangic  
  
buffons, that I have in my employment."  
  
Fury almost gaged as Limburger came close...UGH! Plutarkain!  
  
"It depends, Limburger." He said smoothly, fighting the urge to crinkle  
  
his nose. "There IS a little matter of our payment." His eyes glittered as he  
  
saw Limburger squirm.  
  
"Ah yes...payment." He sais the last word with a lothing quality. It  
  
wasn't surprising there wasn't much Plutarkains favored over money...except  
  
mabe slime worms.  
  
"Would oh..." Limburger snapped his fingers and a disfigured little  
  
creature came forward with a breif case. He opened it and Fury looked at the  
  
Earthling dollars inside.  
  
"Will this be sufficient?" Limburger asked smuggly.  
  
Fury chuckled, rolling his eyes "Oh Please!" he groaned "Earth money?!"  
  
He turned to Mat "Obviously he doesn't think to hightly of my intelegence."  
  
Mat took out his lazor gun and blasted the breifcase outa the little  
  
mis-matched things hands. Papper money scattered to the floor, some of it on  
  
fire.  
  
The little creature laughed. And then sighed in pleasure. "I just LOVE  
  
it when they do that... hehehehehe..."  
  
Limburger stood summing "Now see here..." He started.  
  
"No." Fury interupted him "YOU listen to ME. I want Gold gills, you  
  
want the weapons, its as easy as that. As for that...stuff." He pointed at the  
  
smoking bills "You know as well as I do that I'd have better luck trying to  
  
use play money outside this planet. It's about the same value."  
  
Limburger straightened his tie. "Gold gills take time to proqure young  
  
man, surely you don't think..."  
  
Fury shruged "Then get your goons to do the job." He looked to  
  
Carbunckle "You! Send us back..."  
  
Mat raised his gun and an eyebrow at the scientist, daring him to argue.  
  
"Now wait just a moment!" Limburger said hurely "I never said I  
  
COULDN'T get them...."  
  
Fury turned back to Limburger "And how many are we talking about  
  
getting?" He asked  
  
"Ten?"  
  
Fury turned back to the transporter.  
  
"Twenty? Thirty?....One Hundred!!"  
  
Fury stoped in his tracks. He turned back smiling. ~God he must be  
  
pretty deperite~  
  
Fury walked up to him and extended his hand "I think we've just reached  
  
an agreement."  
  
Limburger smiled uneasily "You drive a hard bargain. I better NOT be  
  
disapointed."  
  
Fury let the smile grow wider. "No one has so far." 


End file.
